The Accidental Challenge
by Wittyheroine
Summary: An argument in the library between Severus Snape and James Potter leads to James Potters obsession with one Lily Evans. JPLE.
1. Prove them wrong

**The Accidental Challenge by Wittyheroine **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Summary: An argument in the library between Severus Snape and James Potter leads to James Potters obsession with one Lily Evans. JPLE. **

**Chapter One **

**Prove them wrong**

It had happened quite unexpectedly as most good things do. James Potter had been studying in the library with Remus Lupin and getting very, very bored. He had been leaning back in his chair looking around at anything but his text book when he spotted Lily Evans and Severus Snape sitting together at the table behind him. She had laughed at something the greasy, Slytherin git had said and he noticed the way Lily's eyes lit up as she talked to him. Something about the scene had made his stomach squirm.

What was a pretty, smart, Gryffindor Girl doing with someone like Snape who was up to his eyeballs in the dark arts? It just wasn't right. Lily deserved better. So James decided to show her what better looked like.

He got up from his seat and strode confidently over to where the two were sitting. "Hello," James said as he put his hands on their table and leaned up against it, staring blatantly at Lily. "How are you this fine afternoon Evans?"

She looked up at him queerly. "Very well, Potter, and yourself?"

"Great. Just great…although I would be better if you answered a question for me."

"To find a book in the library Potter, you go by the first two letters in the author's last name. It's not that difficult."

James smiled. "Cute Evans, but that wasn't the question I wanted answered. What I want to know is why you waste your time with someone like Snivellus here when you could easily hang out with the Marauders. We'd welcome you with open arms. I know it was you who made Professor McGonagall's door sing every time someone opened it."

He looked at Snape out of the corner of his eye after and he could tell by the annoyed expression on the slimy, young man's face that he was resisting insulting him too probably only because he was in the presence of Lily.

"Potter, there's a lot more to Sev then meets the eye. He's better than you in a lot of ways and most importantly, he gets me," said Lily, "that's all I need to know to be his friend."

James couldn't help but stare at her. "He's power hungry, dark arts obsessed, and he'll betray you in the end."

"Shut your mouth Potter," said Snape, "you don't know a thing about me and you don't know a thing about her. You're nothing more than an idiotic, prick that will never grow up and you'll _never_ be good enough for her so don't get any ideas."

Lily smiled at him affectionately in a way that made James want to throttle Snape more than he ever had before.

"I'm good enough for any girl I want _Snivellus,"_ James said, "and I'm certainly better than you."

Snape laughed. "Doubtful. You probably couldn't get her even if you tried repeatedly for the next three years. She's too smart for you."

Lily cleared her throat then. "You know I am sitting right here and I really _don't _appreciate being talked about as if I'm not present. Neither one of you is really wining points at the moment either with this silly little argument of yours."

"I'm better," said James, "come on Evans. Why don't you go out with me? I'll prove that I'm better."

"Don't listen to him. He's nothing more than an idiot," Snape sneered.

At that point Lily was glaring at them both and she let out a frustrated sigh. "You're both being idiots," she said as she grabbed her things, "now if you two don't mind I'm going somewhere to study for my O.W.L's where people aren't acting like little boys."

She got up and left then and Snape followed, calling, "Lily wait up! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it and I-"

But James didn't listen to whatever else Snape had said. All he could think about was Snapes words that he would never be good enough. Granted, Snape was a prick so it shouldn't have bugged him….however, it did and all he could think about was how much he wanted to prove stupid Snivellus wrong.

He could _and would _be good enough for Lily Evans.

James returned to his table and Remus looked up from the book that he had been reading for the first time. "What was that all about?" Remus said. "You're not going to start hexing Lily now are you? I know that you don't like Lily because she's friends with Snape are you? You've known that for years and just because you had a little confrontation with her doesn't mean you've got a right to hurt her."

He laughed at his friend. "Eaves dropping Moony? Nice…but no. For your information, I'm not going to start hexing Evans just because of that little spat we had. I am going to do something else though."

Remus looked apprehensive. "What's that?"

"I'm going to date her."

"_You're going to what?" _

"I'm going to date Lily Evans," said James determinedly.

"James, if you want to date, date someone else. You can't date Lily though."

"Just why not exactly? If you tell me it's because I'm not good enough I won't hesitate to punch you."

Remus sighed. "You can't date Lily because she's the only good thing that Snape has. If you take that away from him who knows what he'll do?"

James laughed. "Snape is bad news and always has been bad news. It won't matter if he has Lily or if he doesn't. I'm going to get Lily Evans Moony, even if it's the last thing that I do. I'll prove her and Snivellus wrong."

"You do realize that they didn't challenge you right? You don't have to prove anything to them. Just ignore what they said. I'm sure you could get a girl like Lily if you really wanted to but there's no need to interfere with the two of them. They look like they're about to start dating and-"

"I don't care," said James, "the fact that they didn't officially challenge me is going to make it all the more fun. I want to do this for myself. Evans won't know what hit her. I'll prove them wrong. I swear I will."

Remus put his head in his hands and groaned. "Alright, alright…you do what you want. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do with this but I felt like writing it anyway. **


	2. Multitasking

**The Accidental Challenge **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Chapter Two**

**Multi-tasking**

The thing that Remus could always count on James for was that unless something had to do with Quidditch or pranks he usually had the attention span of a nat. That was why he figured by the next day the whole thing that had happened in the library would be forgotten and he would have moved onto planning how to make Mrs. Norris levitate in the air all day or something. Unfortunately for Remus, he had forgotten one thing about his friend: while he sometimes had the attention span of a nat, he could also be very determined when he wanted to be especially when he had become obsessed with something. James it seemed had become obsessed with Lily.

The knowledge of this fact was made aware to him the next morning at breakfast. James had woken up grouchier than usual, going so far as to smack Sirius in the head for trying to drag him down to breakfast much to Sirius's surprise.

"Oy Prongs! Just where do you get off smacking your friends mate? I was only trying to wake you up so that you could go downstairs to where all the lovely food is," said Sirius.

"Sorry," James mumbled as he got out of bed and then grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put them on. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

The boys exchanged glances. "You didn't get much sleep last night?" said Peter, sounding incredulous. "Sleep is one of your favorite things to do. What could possibly have kept you awake?"

He shrugged as he went to his dresser and grabbed some clothes, then went to the bathroom to pull them on without even bothering to answer Peter's question. There was no way he was going to let his friends know that he had been kept awake by something Snape had said or that he had spent all of last night having nightmares about Snape and Lily getting together and having greasy haired, dark arts obsessed, green eyed children who had all pointed at him and laughed. When he came out of the bathroom he tried to appear as though he were back to normal not wanting to draw anymore suspicions to himself.

"Alright," he said, "let's go down to breakfast shall we?"

His friends were still looking at him strangely, especially Remus, who had been there to witness the incident in the library. He patted his werewolf friend on the shoulder to reassure him. "Come on Moony. Don't look so glum. I only said that I didn't get any sleep, not that I was dying."

"Are you _sure _that's all it is James?"

"Positive," James lied, trying to force away the images from his nightmare last night even as he said it, "now let's go down and get some food before the eggs are cold. I'm starved."

"Right," said Sirius, "I can agree with that."

Then the four boys made their way from the Gryffindor tower downstairs to the table where almost everyone was already. The only seats left were directly next to Lily and her friends, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Prewett, and Emmeline Vance. Frank Longbottom, another fellow Gryffindor who was nice enough but didn't really hang out with the Marauders, was also there sitting next to Alice and holding her hand in underneath the table while he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and blush prettily.

"Morning all," said Remus as he stole the seat next to Lily before James could, having decided that it was for his friends own good.

"Morning," they all said brightly while the other Marauders all did their own form of greeting. Peter waved, Sirius nodded, and James made a grunt of acknowledgement while he took his seat next to Sirius and glared at Remus as he did for having beaten him to Lily.

James grabbed some food and put it on his plate then not really bothering to pay attention to what it was he was putting on it. He was too busy staring at Lily, who was talking animatedly to Emmeline. "Professor Slughorn hates me," said Emmeline, "I'm convinced. What other reason could there be for that to be the only class I'm not getting high marks in?"

"Oh really Emmeline," said Lily, "You're being perfectly ridiculous. You passed the last essay that we did after all."

"Yes I did, but I just know he's still mad at me for blowing up my cauldron at the beginning of the year," said Emmeline, "he practically glared at me yesterday when I answered that question wrong in class. How was I supposed to know what fire-root could be used for? I mean honestly, who would be stupid enough to use a plant that burns you? Nothing good can come of it."

Lily laughed. "Look if you're absolutely certain that you're going to fail potions, I'll help you study. You know I will."

Emmeline's eyes brightened. "Oh Lils, you're absolutely wonderful! Are you sure you've got the time to do it though? I mean, its O.W.L. year and you've got your prefect duties and about a million other things I can think of."

"Don't worry about it," said Lily, "I can manage. If there's one thing I can do its multi-task."

"Thanks a million Lily," said Emmeline.

James had watched the whole exchange the way a scientist watches a rather fascinating specimen. He decided as he watched that he rather liked how Lily tossed her head back when she laughed and how it made her red hair catch in the early morning sunlight that was coming in from the window that she sat near. He liked her easy going manner, and her smile that seemed to make the entire room better.

Not quite certain what he was doing, he got up from his seat and he walked over to where Remus was sitting on the other side of Lily and pushed his friend away, completely ignoring his objections as he did so. "Good Morning, Evans and Vance," said James.

"Mforning," said Emmeline, who currently had her mouth full of pancakes. Lily however was staring at him as if he were a rather poisonous spider that she was uncertain of whether or not would bite her.

"Morning Potter," she said, and then went back to eating her food.

James didn't leave though. He continued to sit next to her, watching her every move. That was of course until Remus nudged him rather roughly in the side. "Ow!" James said as he turned to glare at his friend. "What was that for?"

"Quite staring at the girl or else you'll give her a complex," Remus hissed.

He smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to hurt her, honest." Then he turned back to staring at Lily who was now leaning over the table to talk with Dorcas about something.

"I know, that lecture Professor Binns gave the other day was just awful," said Dorcas, "you would think that he'd get bored lecturing on the same subjects year after year and update himself. Plenty of things have happened since the year that he died."

"Well at least it wasn't another goblin rebellion," said Lily, "I don't think I could take another one of those. After all how many times do we have to hear about it? The goblins fought, end of-"

"Evans," said James then, not really liking how she was continuing to ignore him.

She looked over her shoulder at him and her eyes flashed with annoyance. "What do you want Potter? I was in the middle of a conversation."

He smiled and leaned closer to her as he said, "I want you to go out with me."

Lily blinked. "That's nice," she said and then she turned back to her conversation with Dorcas as if nothing had happened. He just stared at her or rather at her backside. How could that be all she had to say? He had just asked her out after all. 'That's nice' wasn't an answer. He wanted an answer.

"Oy Evans!" he said.

She stopped her conversation, sighed irritably, and turned back to him. "What?"

"Go out with me," he said, more forcefully, hoping that she would get it this time.

She just looked at him blankly. "No," she said.

"_No?" _James said, unable to believe what was happening. He didn't really have much time for girls in between pranks, Quidditch, and school but when he actually did set his sights on a girl for however short the time he always managed to get them to say yes. Yet there Lily Evans was, rejecting him, as if he were just some regular guy and not James Potter.

"No," she said.

"Don't tell me it's because you actually believe that load of guff Snivellus said yesterday about me not being good enough for you."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "You just proved that you _aren't _good enough with that sentence, because if you were good enough for me, you wouldn't go around calling one of my best friend's names to my face. Also for the record, I don't take kindly to being ordered to do something either and you've been ordering me out not asking me. Anyone who would do those things is a jerk of the worst kind and I would never, _ever_ sink so low as to date someone like them."

He felt as if he had been slapped in the face and for a moment could actually feel the stinging even though Lily's hands hadn't even made contact with him at all. "Let's get one thing straight Evans. I _am _good enough for you and you _will _go out with me and see that I'm right."

"When hell freezes over," she said, giving him a phony, polite smile as she started to gather her things, "If you'll excuse me I've got class to get to. I promised Professor Flitwick I would help him set up for today's lesson and I don't have time to waste on arrogant, little boys." Then she was gone, quick as a flash, before James could say anything more to her.

He sat there stunned, staring blankly at his plate of food. After a few seconds he felt Remus patting him on the shoulder. "It's alright mate," said his friend, "it's probably for the best. You and Lily would drive each other crazy if you actually dated and it wouldn't end well."

James turned to look to Remus. "It's not over," he said, "Nobody gets to tell me that I'm not good enough Remus. _No one_…and they certainly don't say 'no' to me."

Remus sighed. "You mean to tell me that you're not done with this ridiculous obsession of yours?"

"I most certainly am not," said James, "I'll prove her wrong and she won't say no the next time. I swear it." Then he went back to focusing on his food and started plotting ways to get Lily Evans as he ate. He was good at multi-tasking too after all.


	3. Failing and Friends

**The Accidental Challenge by Wittyheroine**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Chapter Three **

**Failing and Friends**

James Potter's second try to ask Lily out took place when she was in her arithmancy class. She had been sitting in the front as was her habit with her friend Alice, intently taking notes as Professor Vector lectured. As Professor Vector lectured, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, could someone please get that?" the Professor asked, and someone sitting in the back of the class got up and opened it.

When the door opened, a trembling, first year boy entered. "E-ex-excuse me," stammered the boy, "but is there someone named Lily Evans in here?"

Her professor looked at her with annoyance but then gestured for Lily to go see what the boy wanted which she did. "What is it?" she asked, smiling kindly at the first year who for some reason looked as if he were about to take on the giant squid.

"I-I-I've been told to come and tell you something," said the boy, "and you've got to let me tell it. You've simply got to!"

Lily was a bit confused by the young boy's actions but she decided to go with it. "Er-alright then, go ahead and tell me what it is you've got to tell me."

The boy smiled and straightened himself up. "It is requested that Miss Lillian Marie Evans meet one Mr. James Potter in the astronomy tower for a candlelit dinner for two at precisely seven o' clock p.m. tonight. And there was something else…oh yeah! Please wear something short, slinky, and red."

The whole of the classroom which had been watching the scene intently was quiet for about a moment and then the laughter came. Lily could feel the heat coming to her cheeks, and she wished that at that very moment the ground would swallow her up. She glared at the young boy in front of her.

"Where is he?" she demanded, trying to remain as composed as she possibly could and not grab the first year by his shoulders and shake him.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. He said he'd hex me if I did!"

"We'll see about that," said Lily, "now tell me where he is."

"He-well-he er-"

"Come on," said Lily, "I promise I won't hurt you um-"

"Thomas," he said, "Thomas Stoddard."

"Right then Thomas, if you would be so kind as to tell me where James Potter is I promise not to report this to your head of house and get you a detention. I also promise that I will keep James from even _attempting _to hex you."

Thomas looked wary. "Do you think you can get him to pay me those three galleons he promised?"

Lily smiled. "I'll do my best, Mr. Stoddard."

Thomas seemed very pleased by this answer. "He's right outside the door waiting for your answer!" Then he quickly ran outside and Lily followed after him ignoring the calls of Professor Vector demanding to know just where exactly she was going.

When Lily was outside the classroom, she saw not only James but Sirius as well standing not too far from the door. Sirius had hold of Thomas by his shirt collar and wasn't letting him go while James stood in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest, questioning him.

"Did you do it exactly like I asked?" James said.

"Ex-ex-exactly," said Thomas, who again looked terrified.

"Did she say yes?"

"Er…well, you see-"

"James Potter!" Lily called, appalled by what she was seeing. "How dare you."

James looked up then and smiled charmingly up at her. "Why, if it isn't the lovely Miss Evans, I must say that you do look ravishing today. Tell me, have you come to personally accept my invitation to dinner?"

"You've got a lot of nerve, Potter."

"So I've been told," said James, walking closer over to where she was, "now, about that answer?"

"Ugh! And to think, there you stand still asking me out after what you've just done," she said, "I really can't believe you. I used to think that you couldn't get any lower, but really, threatening some innocent little first year that you'll hex them if they don't ask me out for you well that's just pathetic."

"I thought it quite original actually," said James.

"Me too," said Sirius, "especially considering the fact that it was my brilliant idea in the first place. What's the matter Evans, don't you like being romanced? I thought girls loved that crap."

"Oh yes, there's nothing more romantic than knowing that some poor eleven year-old was scared to death because some _prat _wanted to ask me out," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "really, I'm swooning."

James's smile only widened. "I like a girl with fire in her. Come on Evans, just go out with me. I'll treat you like a queen _and _I'll show you things that you've never dreamed of before."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What like the inside of a broom closet?"

"I had other things in mind but you know I can make an exception if that's your desire."

"If you treat your fellow students like dirt, I don't even want to imagine how you would treat your girlfriends," said Lily, "and furthermore you can bet that I will be letting Professor McGonagall know of this little incident and I'll be taking ten points from Gryffindor each."

Sirius looked at her in surprise. "Come on now Evans, don't be a spoil sport. It was all in good fun. Prongs here just wanted to show you how much he liked you."

"If you want to show a girl that you like them, you buy them flowers like a normal person and you start acting like a decent human being. You certainly don't do this. Oh, and by the way, you owe young Thomas, well how much was it they said they'd pay you?"

Thomas smiled. "Three galleons."

Lily looked back at the two older boys. "You heard him."

"You've got to be kidding," said James, "I'm not paying that little runt! He did exactly what I told him not to do. He told you where I was."

"Pay him Potter, or I'll inform Filch that it was you who was responsible for charming his clothes to hang from the ceiling in the great hall and you'll probably get not only more points taken or detention as well."

He glared at her. "You are a cruel, cruel, woman."

"No, I just know what I want and I get it," Lily replied, "now come on. Pay the young man so I can get back to what's left of my class."

"Fine," said James with reluctance, and he took the money out of his pocket and gave it to Thomas. "There you are. Though you'd better stay out of my way, you scrawny, little, midget."

"_Potter." _

"What? That's what he is. Oh alright, don't get your knickers in a twist Evans and quite glaring at me. I apologize about the scrawny, little midget bit."

"That's alright. I'm just glad I've got my galleons," said Thomas, who went to pocket the money then realized that Sirius was still holding onto him. "Er, excuse me Mr. Black, but do you think you can let me go?"

"Huh-oh right," said Sirius, who let go of Thomas's collar.

Thomas pocketed the galleons and then ran off quickly before either James or Sirius could do anything else to him.

"So," said James, his attention again turned to Lily, "about our dinner. I was thinking maybe shrimp cocktails for appetizers, a salad and soup course, with steak and potatoes for the main entrée, and crem brulee for desert. I think I can even get the house elves to sneak into Professor Dumbledore's wine collection if I ask them politely enough. Sound good?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Go jump off a cliff Potter," she said, and then she turned and headed back into her classroom.

That left James and Sirius standing alone in the hallway together. "Bugger," said James, "I thought for sure that would work."

"Same here mate," said Sirius, "although I've never asked anyone out before myself. Usually girls just find me."

"What do you think I did wrong?"

"I reckon maybe that we shouldn't have interrupted her class. Evans is quite the serious bird you know and she's not likely to enjoy someone that interferes with her studies."

"I suppose your right," said James, "so next time I won't ask her out during class and she'll have to say yes."

"I wouldn't do it in the Great Hall either. Remember, she rejected you there too."

"What's left then?"

"Gryffindor common room?" Sirius suggested.

"Perfect," said James, "and I suppose I shouldn't threaten anymore first years to help me either."

"I suppose not. Maybe you should try the flower thing like she suggested? I mean if she mentioned it then it's got to be something that she'll actually like."

"That just seems a bit too normal. After all, I am trying to prove to the girl I'm good enough for her. It should be something special."

"We'll charm the flowers to change colors or something," said Sirius, "I'm certain between you, me, Peter and Remus we can come up with an idea that will make them slightly less ordinary."

"Right then," said James, "but we should probably go back to our divination class before we end up with detention."

"I second that."

The two of them then headed back to their class which they had managed to sneak out of just so James could ask out Lily, not that she would ever know that.

Later, Lily Evans had been finished with her classes for the day for about an hour and a half and was still fuming over the incident while sitting in the library with Emmeline, Alice, and Frank (the two of which were currently busy furiously kissing one another).

"Really," Lily said, "just where exactly does he get off? The whole thing was completely immature and not to mention rude."

"You're perfectly right Lily, as I've been saying for a while now, but can you please stop ranting about James and his immature prank and help me with my potions homework like you promised?" said Emmeline.

Lily sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry Em. I've been completely distracted haven't I?"

"Very," said Emmeline, "but it's perfectly understandable. I'd be upset if someone had done something like that to me, especially in the middle of one of my classes. That'd be the last thing I need is for that to happen in potions!"

Alice, who had been in the middle of kissing Frank, pulled away from her boyfriend for a moment. "Actually if it hadn't been for the fact that James had threatened to hex the poor first year, or that comment about Lily wearing something red, short, and slinky to dinner I rather think it would have been quite cute."

Frank let out a groan. "Dear Merlin Alice, you're not going to expect me to start acting like my dorm mate are you? That's a bit too much pressure. Everyone knows there's only one James Potter and besides, I rather like being Frank Longbottom."

Alice laughed. "Don't you worry yourself Frank, I like you as well. I was only saying that James knows how to ask out a girl, that's all."

Lily looked at her friend incredulously. "How can you possibly say that? Poor Thomas Stoddard was practically shaking in fear not to mention the fact that the whole thing was completely humiliating."

"I think that you should give him a chance Lily," said Alice, "I've never seen James go through all of this trouble for a girl. He must really like you."

"Oh please, this isn't about how much he likes me. He's doing this as a means to aggravate not only me but Sev as well."

"What makes you think that?" Emmeline asked. "The last I saw Snape wasn't involved in either of these two incidents, although I wasn't there for the last one."

"Snape wasn't there," Alice assured her, "and I think you're just being stubborn Lily Evans. What harm could happen from giving James a chance? He's an alright bloke…most of the time."

"She does have a point you know," said Frank, "I don't hang out with James much but he's always been decent to me at least."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you don't know what's brought about this whole incident. Potter was in the library the other day and wanted to know why I spent time with Sev, and I said it was because he understood me. Then we got into a little spat and Sev said something about Potter not being good enough."

Emmeline and Alice just looked at her blankly while Frank looked at her understandingly. "You're right. Snape saying that James wasn't good enough for something would irritate him, especially since it was concerning a girl. James is an only child and he's been brought up thinking that he's the best at everything because he hasn't had anyone to tell him otherwise."

"There," said Lily, "so you see he's not really interested in me. He's just doing this to be a pain."

Alice sighed. "Well, that's a shame. The two of you together would make an awfully nice couple in my opinion."

"Stunning, more like," said Emmeline, "but can we please stop talking about Lily's love life? I'd rather not fail potions class because of it."

Lily smiled at her friend. "Come along Emmeline. We'll go somewhere else to study to that the love birds can be left alone and we can get actual work done."

Alice laughed. "We're not that bad you know."

"Please," said Lily, "if we weren't here you'd probably be doing it."

"Hey! I resent that Lily Evans," said Frank, "I am a classy young man and would never do it with my lovely lady in the library. We'd find a broom closet like decent folk, thank you very much."

"Frank!" Alice exclaimed, turning bright red while he just grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

Lily and Emmeline both shook their heads at the two of them and then went to go and find a table where they wouldn't have to watch the happy couples rather too affectionate display as they studied.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you're liking it so far. I haven't written much in the way of Harry Potter stories before so it's nice to know that you think I'm doing an okay job so far. **

**Loslote: I'm glad you like the characters. I'm a bit new to writing Lily and James fanfiction so I'm trying my best. **

**P.A. Faraway: Yep, James being a prick is intentional. He's kind of got spoiled-rich boy syndrome going on right now but that will change eventually. **

**ClockyEvans: Glad you like it! **

**Doctor Brittana Bannana Who: Glad you like it! **

**ParisienneDLP: Glad you liked it! **

**If you're enjoying The Accident Challenge, I've also got another Lily and James story going on right now called James Potter is a Dead Man as well as a Draco and Hermione story that I just started called Old Acquaintances. Thanks again! **


	4. Things She'll Never Know

**The Accidental Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**A/N: And this is where things get a little bit darker. I didn't want it to be just James continuously asking Lily out and failing. So that's the reason for this subplot here. Don't worry though. It won't all be dark. **

**Chapter Four **

**Things She'll Never Know **

The Marauders Map was something that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been working on ever since their third year when they had had enough skill in Transfiguration to actually make it. It was a nearly complete map of the school grounds, including places that even the caretaker Filch didn't know about. The map also showed the location of every student and teacher, and was the result of too many late night hours sneaking around not only the actual castle itself but the restricted section of the library to learn the magic required to make it. Typically each of the boys took a turn carrying it but since the map had been James's idea in the first place and it was his pride and joy, it could usually be found tucked securely away in his pants pocket.

The night after the incident with Lily where he had threatened the first year Thomas Stoddard to do his bidding, James had been restless and unable to sleep. So he had stayed up late in bed staring at the Marauders map, watching as Filch walked the castle hallways checking for students out of bounds. Professor Dumbledore was also still awake, pacing, which he seemed to be doing more and more of lately. There was also a sixth year couple that James didn't know up in the astronomy tower, and of course the Hogwarts ghosts.

Other than that the castle was mostly dead. At least that was what he thought until he saw two dots labeled _Severus Snape _and _Regulus Black _leaving the Slytherin common room. He smiled to himself and then got up from his bed and walked over to the bed next to him where Sirius was sleeping.

"_Oy, Padfoot!" _he hissed and was answered by his friends rather loud snore. James rolled his eyes and said again a bit louder this time, "Padfoot!" Sirius heard him the second time and jumped up in bed.

"Where's the fire?" Sirius asked, half awake and half asleep at the same time.

James laughed. "There is no fire you idiot. I wanted to show you something that you might find interesting that was on the map."

"It couldn't have waited until morning?"

"No, because if it had waited until morning then we couldn't get up and follow them."

"Follow who?"

"See for yourself," said James, who handed the map to his friend. Sirius looked at it sleepily and then after a moment his eyes widened and he looked back up at James.

"Well, well, well," he said, "it seems little Reggie is hanging out with the wrong sort of person. I think it's my brotherly duty to do something, don't you think?"

"Most definitely," James agreed.

The two dressed quickly before tossing the invisibility cloak over themselves and sneaking out. With the map as their guide, they followed Severus and Regulus out of the castle. Eventually, the two Slytherins along with the two hidden Gryffindors made it to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

James exchanged glances with Sirius and both were wondering the same thing: what could Severus and Regulus have to do out there in such a dangerous place that late at night? Any sane person would have gone back at that point, but the two, fifth year Gryffindor boys had never claimed to be sane. So they followed the two Slytherins into the forest and they followed and followed until finally, they came to a clearing in the forest.

"Did he say what time he would be coming?" Regulus asked. "I don't want to be out too late. What if we go back and Filch catches us?"

"No, he didn't," said Snape, "and I don't expect him to come on time either so if you're going to chicken out Black, I suggest you head back to the castle now like a good little boy."

"I'm _not _going to chicken out," said Regulus determinedly, "I was just wondering what time he was going to be here. That's all."

"He'll get here when he-"

"Not thinking of leaving already, were you Severus?" said the voice of a man who wore a strange looking mask and had long, blond, almost white hair and seemed to have appeared out of nothing. Again, James and Sirius looked at each other as they realized that the voice sounded strangely like the fiancé of Sirius's cousin Narcissa, a man some years older than they were by the name of Lucius Malfoy.

"Not at all, Lucius," said Snape, "I was just informing Regulus here that if he was going to worry about things like time and getting caught then he shouldn't be here in the first place."

Lucius laughed. "Excellent advice, however I'm afraid it's too late Regulus. Besides, you were the one who requested this meeting after all. You liked what I had to say when I came to visit this summer, didn't you? I could see it in your eyes."

"I…that is…my mother seemed to approve of it," Regulus answered.

"_Idiot," _Sirius muttered under his breath and James elbowed him in the side causing him to swear. "What was that for?"

"_To make you be quiet," _James whispered, "we'll get killed if we're caught."

Sirius looked very much like he would have liked to have hit James back only he kept quiet instead.

"I am pleased that you both have taken an interest in joining the Dark Lords cause," said Lucius, "with more young people on our side it will be easier to spread his words. Joining of course will require an act to show where your alliances lie."

"A blood oath?" Snape suggested.

"While your future master does have a taste for such a thing I am afraid it must be something a bit more drastic…"

"Drastic?" said Regulus, although it came out as more of a squeak.

"Yes, drastic," said Lucius, "I think it would only be fitting for each of you to take the person most precious to you and destroy it."

"Surely you don't mean to kill," said Snape.

"There are plenty more ways to destroy someone than simply death, Severus, although if the thought does make your stomach squirm perhaps you are better staying in the castle and playing school boy instead of joining those of us in the real world."

"No…no…I just wanted to make sure that I understood."

"If you're sure," said Lucius.

"I'm sure."

"Then you have until the end of the school year to complete the task if you wish to join our ranks. You mustn't forget either that I am not the only Death Eater who knows what you are doing…there are others inside your walls although for obvious reasons I cannot reveal them to you. Just know that you are being watched."

Snape snorted. "As if the whole school isn't aware that half of the Slytherin common room agrees with what the Dark Lord thinks, and the other half are just too smart to say so."

Lucius took the walking stick that he had in his hand and he hit Snape in the ankle with it, causing the fifth year Slytherin to trip and fall to the ground with an, _"Oof." _On any other occasion James and Sirius might have laughed having seen Snivellus fall flat on his face but considering the circumstances they both kept quiet although it did not stop either one of them from smiling ear to ear.

"_Don't be so sure,"_ said Lucius, who looked around the forest then, "you never know who could be watching or listening these days and if the wrong person heard of this little encounter all three of us could wind up in Azkaban or worse. Oh, and I've one more matter to discuss. Regulus, the master has expressed interested in that brother of yours. It seems he has heard tell of his many talents and believes he would be a great asset. Do you think you could recruit him?"

"I…I'm not sure," said Regulus, causing the older man to glare at him. "That is I could try. I'm certain that in under the right circumstances he could be convinced."

"Good," said Lucius, "because if he says no….you might just have to kill him."

James could feel Sirius shaking in fury next to him but knew that his friend was doing his best not to do something stupid so as to give them away. However, he could only hope that the meeting wouldn't last much longer because if it did, he was fairly certain that Sirius would blow a gasket and end up exposing them. The last thing that either of them needed was to be in a duel with a fully trained wizard and a Death Eater no less.

"Kill him?" Regulus squeaked.

Lucius smiled slowly. "Don't look so disturbed Regulus. I only said _might. _Who knows, perhaps the Dark Lord will be so offended by your brothers refusal to join that he'll do you the honor of killing Sirius himself. Now I must be off. I have more important things to attend to than school boys." Then he walked off and slowly disappeared into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, the same darkness that it seemed had taken over the man's soul.

James who was now restraining Sirius so that he wouldn't lung, waited until both Snape and Regulus were well out of the forest and it was just them. Then he let his shaking friend go. "I want to kill him!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You can't kill him. He's your brother," said James, "if you killed him your mother would turn around and kill you and you'd probably kill her too and then I'd be without a best mate."

"Come on Prongs! He's actually considering turning me over to that Dark Lord git," said Sirius, "and even worse than that, he's considering _joining _that Dark Lord git."

"There was nothing said about you getting turned over to him," said James, "Malfoy just said that he wanted Regulus to talk to you about it. That's all. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You know as well as I do that no one gets _talked to _about joining that bastard. That's precisely why your father went missing for four weeks last year, or have you forgotten about that incident?"

He glared at his friend. "No, I haven't forgotten. If you remember that's why I've been going to St. Mungo's once every month to talk to someone who isn't there anymore because the cruciatius curse was used on him for almost several hours straight."

Sirius winced. "Right then….sorry about that mate, it just came out. I'm still a little paranoid over the fact that _my brother _is going to sell me out. I don't stand a chance. You know I don't put up with any of that pure-blood crap."

"Don't worry," said James, "you're a skilled duelist and a Marauder. Nothing's going to happen to you mate."

"If Voldemort gets his hands on me-"

"He won't. I swear to you Padfoot, he won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If Regulus can't get near to you in order to talk to you about joining, then you've got nothing to worry about. You've got me, Peter, and Remus on your side mate. We'll make sure that you don't go all Death Eater on us, alright?"

His friend sighed. "Alright, alright….dear Merlin, my stupid, idiotic, brother…he's going to get himself killed you know!"

"Just by being here tonight, I'm afraid he's already made his choice," said James, even though he hated saying it, "I don't think that there's anything that you can do."

"You're right," said Sirius, "and I hate that your right."

They were quiet for a moment, digesting everything that had just happened. "On the bright side," said James with a smile, "I now know how I'm going to prove to Lily Evans that I'm the better one for her. Just think! Once she hears that old Snivellus is on his way to becoming a Death Eater she won't even give him the time of day."

"_No," _said Sirius, much to James's surprise.

"No?" he said. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean that it's not your place to tell Prongs," Sirius said, "because if someone had come up to tell me that Regulus was thinking about becoming a Death Eater, no matter how much I can't stand the little blighter, I'd still hate the person that told me. If you told Evans about this it would-"

"Destroy her?" James finished, realizing that his friend was right.

"Exactly," said Sirius, "if you're determined to get Evans don't do anything about this. Snape's allegiance to Voldemort will get to him in the end because the more he lies to her, the more he'll lose her."

James sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "When you put it like that it just makes me want to tell her even more. Snape's a right twat for even considering joining Voldemort, especially since he's friends with Evans. He should know that all of that blood purity bull doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah well, don't worry about it. Old Snivellus will get his in the end," Sirius said, "now come on. Let's go back to the castle. I'd like to get some sleep."

So the two fifteen year-old boys made their way back into the castle under the cover of the invisibility cloak and somehow managed to not even have a single run-in with Filch or Mrs. Norris. They reached their common room and tip-toed back up to their dormitory where they returned to their beds. Although they closed their eyes however, neither one of them did return to sleep as they were both still troubled by the events of the night and stayed up playing the conversation over and over again in their minds.

The next day was Thursday, and it was no secret that Lily Evans reserved Thursday afternoons to spend with her dear friend Severus by the lake. Sometimes they took walks while other times they worked on their homework or just spend the afternoon being lazy by themselves doing whatever they pleased.

That particular Thursday afternoon when Lily had made her way down to the lake to the old tree that she and Severus usually sat by however, she was surprised to see not Severus waiting for her but a stag not standing too far off. The stag stared at her intently as she placed her bag by the tree and Lily stared back.

"Hullo," said Lily to the stag, not caring that it wasn't exactly normal to greet an animal.

The stag tilted its head in response and Lily gave it a smile before sitting down by the tree. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her sketch pad and a stick of charcoal, intending to draw while she waited. She decided to sketch the lake however, she had already been drawing for a few moments when a shadow crossed her page.

She looked up expecting to see Sev and instead found the rather intimidating stag standing in front of her. For some reason that she could not put her finger on Lily turned a brilliant shade of red under the stags gaze.

"Hullo again," she said, "you're awfully pretty but you know if its food you're looking for I'm afraid that I don't have anything for you."

To her surprise the stag rolled its eyes and then gestured to her sketch pad with its hoof like a dog lifting its paw to be shaken. Lily stared at the stag in shock, certain that she was imagining things. "I'm sorry…but…you can't possibly be asking me to draw you?"

The stag, only furthering her shock, nodded in response. She blinked at him. "Well I suppose I really shouldn't be so surprised that there is a stag that can actually understand me. This is Hogwarts after all. Stranger things have happened."

The stag nodded again, apparently agreeing with her. Then it started to tap at her sketch pad once more using its hoof as it had the last time. "Oh alright," she said, "I'll sketch you. No need to get your antlers in a twist."

It might have been the girl's imagination but she could have sworn that the stag almost smiled at her. She shook her head and then flipped to a blank page in her sketch book and started to draw, looking up at the stag every now and then to make sure that she had been getting it right.

After what must have been at least an hour and a half, the picture was almost done and Lily realized that Sev was nowhere to be found. "Well that's odd," she said mostly to herself, "I wonder where he could have got to. He never misses our Thursday afternoons. They're one of the few times we actually get to hang around each other without people looking at us strangely."

Again, she found her sketch pad being pawed at by the stag and she looked up at the creature. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I was just wondering where my friend was. That's all."

The stag tilted its head to the side as if to ask, 'What friend?' Lily smiled at the idea of the animal actually talking, and she couldn't help but answer saying, "My friend Severus and I usually hang out here around this time on Thursdays. Most people have class but we've got a free period so we just sit and hang out…my other friends don't really understand Sev, so it's the only time that we can just be ourselves…I suppose something must have come up though."

The stag let out a noise that sounded like a snort of disbelief. Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Oh don't be like that. You don't even know Sev. He's really rather nice or he can be and it's usually _me _that he's ragging on for being late. He's allowed to be late once."

She paused upon realizing what she was doing. "Oh Merlin! I'm defending my friend to a stag. I must be losing it."

She shook her head and then she turned her attention back to her drawing which she had very nearly finished and sketched the remainder of what she had left. When she was done, she presented the drawing to the stag.

"There you go," she said, "what do you think?"

The stag nodded in something that was like approval and Lily smiled. "Glad you like it," she said, and then she looked at her watch to check the time. It was nearing dinner and it was evident that Severus wasn't going to show. Collecting her things together, Lily stood to leave and before she left she stopped and turned back to the stag.

"Will you be back?" Lily asked.

The animal cocked its head to the side in response like a shrug of a shoulder. "Alright then, come if you want, but I won't make you," she said, "I've got to go I'm afraid. Its dinner time and it doesn't seem as if my friend is going to show. Goodbye, Mr. Stag. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Then, much to Lily's complete shock, the stag _bowed. _Too stunned by the action to do much of anything she backed away slowly from the strange animal and then once she was far enough away she turned and ran back up to the castle. A few tilts of the head Lily could write off as coincidental but a stag _bowing _was just a little too strange for her liking.

She decided to push the incident from her mind and she made her way to the Great Hall where her friends were waiting for her. Dorcas waved her over, and she took a seat in between her and Emmline.

"Hello, where are the love birds?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," answered Dorcas, "I haven't seen them all afternoon but you know Frank and Alice. They're probably off in a broom closet somewhere."

Lily laughed. "Probably," she said, and then she looked at Emmeline. "How'd you do on that pop quiz today in potions class?"

Emmeline sighed. "I'm sure I failed miserably," she said, "I'm absolutely sure."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen Em. With all the studying that we did there's absolutely no way that you could have failed."

"Are you positive?" Emmeline asked.

"Positive," both Lily and Dorcas said at the same time.

Lily then felt her stomach growl and she started to put food onto her plate. As she did, she glanced over to the Slytherin table and noticed that Sev wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel more than a little annoyed. After all of the times he had ragged on her for being late or missing one of their meetings he suddenly just decided not to show up without a warning. It made absolutely no sense.

"Are you alright there Lily?" Dorcas asked.

"Just thinking," Lily said.

Dorcas and Emmeline exchanged knowing looks. "Snape?" they said together and Lily couldn't help but grin a little. The two really had been around each other too long and knew her far too well for her own good.

"Among other things," she said, "we were supposed to meet like we do usually on Thursdays but he didn't show. That's unusual for him. He's so maddeningly punctual most of the time that it drives me absolutely bonkers."

"Well, I'm certain he has a good reason," said Emmeline, "Snape's a lot of things but he would never stand you up on purpose. He was probably just working on homework or something and forgot about it."

"I hope that's all it is…oh, and there was another strange thing."

"More stranger then Snape?" Dorcas asked, and Lily elbowed her friend in the side for the comment, causing her to exclaim, "Ow!"

"There was a stag by our spot today," said Lily, "and it did some pretty unusual things…I mean, for a stag."

"Like?" Emmeline questioned.

"It acted as though it understood me…and then it…well, when I was leaving, I told the stag goodbye _and it bowed," _Lily said.

Both of the girls exchanged glances. "It bowed you say?" said Dorcas.

"Yes, it bowed."

"Well that's…odd."

"Very odd," agreed Emmeline.

"Perhaps it's an animagus," suggested Dorcas.

Lily laughed. "I hardly find that likely. Everyone knows that the only animagus at Hogwarts is Professor McGonagall and she turns into a cat."

"You never know Lily. It could be some odd bloke from Hogsmeade that's taken a liking to you," Dorcas joked and Lily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Not likely," said Lily, "the whole thing was probably just a coincidence anyway. The stag was probably just feeling overly friendly that day and perhaps Hagrid trained it or something. It wouldn't be the first time that he's done something like that."

Dorcas shrugged. "If that's what you want to believe then go ahead and believe it. Although a stag certainly doesn't seem like Hagrid's style, because he's more into creatures with tails that can kill you and breathe fire."

"Still, the whole afternoon was very odd," Lily observed.

"Mmmm," was all Dorcas said, having turned her attention back to her food. That reminded Lily that she was starving again and she went to eat some of her own only she found herself staring at the Slytherin table once more. Severus still wasn't there, and she couldn't help but be more than a little disappointed.

Later that night in the boy's dormitory, Sirius Black was shouting at a certain James Potter because he was more than just a little annoyed at his best mate's antics that afternoon regarding a certain Lily Evans. "Prongs, you're only supposed to use your animagus abilities for Marauders business!"

"I couldn't help it Padfoot!" James said. "After what we saw last night what was I supposed to do? Snape's been ordered to destroy something he cares about to prove himself, and everyone knows that the only thing he cares about in his whole, miserable life is Evans. What if I hadn't gone to watch her and something had happened?"

"What I really can't believe," said Peter, "is that you lot didn't wake me up when all this was happening! Truly, I'm offended."

"Oh get off it Peter," said Sirius, "We didn't wake up Remus either."

"Only because you thought that I would tell you two that you were being idiots and not to go," said Remus.

"Oh Merlin! You're not honestly offended too Moony?"

"Not at all," said Remus, "relieved, actually, because I would have felt obligated to go on your stupid little mission to keep you out of trouble even if I had told you that I thought said mission was stupid and that you shouldn't go. We all know that it's best I keep my detentions to a minimum, considering my condition."

Sirius smiled. "Good," he said before turning back to James, "now can we get back to the fact that Prongs here is a complete and total numskull and going to get us in trouble for doing illegal, underage magic _just for some girl?" _

"_She's not just some girl," _James snapped, and even he was surprised by the words that had come out of his mouth. So were the Marauders evidentially, who were looking at James with eyes that were as wide as saucers.

"Where'd that come from?" Remus asked, and no one in the room had to ask what he was talking about because it was clear on James's face.

"I'm not quite sure," James admitted, "it's probably just a passing fascination, like the others…it'll go away once I get her to go out with me…"

"I don't know Prongs," said Peter, "you've never said that about anyone, ever. They've all just been birds to you mate and nothing more."

James took a seat on his bed, feeling slightly light headed and incredibly uncertain about what to do.

"Uh oh," said Remus, "I think he's gone into shock. Perhaps we had better get Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm not in shock," said James, "well…I'm just surprised sort of. The thing is that Evans is an alright girl and she's being treated like dirt by someone she thinks actually cares for her when he doesn't really. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves better. _I'm _better."

Sirius groaned. "You actually mean that, don't you Prongs?"

James looked up at his friends. "Yeah…I think…no, I really do."

This didn't seem to put Sirius at ease at all. Instead he just shook his head at him. "Fine, fine, but just because you're in love with a girl doesn't mean you can go about showing off Marauders secrets and doing stupid things that could possibly reveal the truth about us and wind up in Azkaban. If you want Evans safe, you might as well have a normal dog for her to keep by her side."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I'm saying, Evans is going to have a new pet come next Thursday," Sirius answered, "roof, roof."

James didn't know whether or not to think if Sirius's plan was a brilliant one or incredibly stupid. "If you do anything funny Padfoot, I swear-"

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Sirius, "I'm not the slightest bit interested in Evans. She's alright, but I like girls that could actually keep up with me. Anything that I do will be to your advantage."

James smiled and he felt slightly better. "Right then, we should probably get to sleep, class tomorrow and all that." That was exactly what they all did although Sirius could be heard for quite some time muttering about 'girls', and 'stupid mates'.

**A/N: Hmmm….not entirely certain if I like the end result of this chapter. Oh well, it's written and what's done is done. Things to look forward to: enchanted flowers, Lily gets a new pet, Snape being angsty, plus Lily and James arguing….again. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Because you know, they really do make the story come faster. I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer but I've never been good at forcing myself to write a certain number of pages. I just write what comes to mind and go with it. Either way, I'll do my best. Glad to know you're enjoying it. **


	5. All the flowers, would have very extra s

**The Accidental Challenge **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Chapter Five **

**All the flowers, would have very extra special powers **

The flower incident took several weeks to plan. There were logistics to figure out of course, like how to get said flower into Lily's dorm without alerting the charmed staircase that a member of the opposite sex had stepped onto it. Also, how to get the flower behind her ear without waking her up, among other things, and while there were a few incidents that occurred along the way like Peter nearly tripping when they walked into the girls dormitory the boys did eventually manage to make everything work. No one was alerted to what they were doing and they were able to sneak back into their dorm room without anyone seeing them. Whether the plan would actually be successful depended of course on whether or not one Lily Evans actually agreed to go out with James.

When Lily finally did wake up that morning she was aware that there was something that was wrapped around her wrist that most definitely hadn't been there before when she'd gone to sleep. There was a corsage, which included a simple rose surrounded by baby's breath. The rose however, wasn't just any rose because it changed color, like some sort of flower mood ring.

"Hello," Lily said to the corsage, not finding it at all odd that she was talking to an inanimate object, "where did you come from?"

"Mr. James Potter would like to bid Miss Lily Evans good morning," the flower replied, shocking Lily so much that she fell off of the bed with a rather loud crash due to the objects that she had knocked off of her nightstand when she fell.

"Oy!" exclaimed Marlene. "Whose making all the bloody ruckus and who do I have to kill so I can get some sleep?"

"Lily," said Emmeline, who had the bed next to her, "whatever are you doing on the floor?"

"Lily's on the floor?" asked Alice, sitting up in bed and taking her sleeping mask (which was decorated with dancing sheep, for the record) off.

"Yes, Lily's on the floor," said Dorcas, "although I'm not entirely certain how she got on the floor since I've only just woken up myself. Was Lily the cause of my waking up?"

"Probably," said Marlene, "as the crash that woke all of us up came from her general direction and if it was her I'm totally going to kill her later…and I'll make sure it's slow and painful, because she made me lose sleep!"

"Owwwwwwwwww," Lily groaned, "I think I hit my head on the nightstand when I fell off my bed. And can you lot please stop wondering what I'm doing on the floor and help me get off of it instead

Emmeline gladly jumped out of her bed and she bent down to help Lily up as did Dorcas and the girls pulled their redheaded friend up. "Are you alright Lily?" Emmeline asked.

"Yes, are you?" asked Dorcas. "You don't have a concussion or anything like that?"

Lily rubbed her head on the sore spot where she had hit it. "No…that is, I don't _think _so. Besides, it wasn't that bad of a fall and it was a short way down. Really, I'm fine."

"Marvelous," said Marlene sarcastically, "I'm going back to sleep. I was having a rather wonderful dream about a certain Ravenclaw that I happen to like. He had his shirt off." Marlene rolled over again and was soon snoring loudly.

Alice rolled her eyes and got up off of her bed to walk over to where the other girls were. "She's always such a morning person," she said with just as much sarcasm as Marlene had spoken earlier, "what happened Lily? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Unfortunately no," she said, "what happened was very, very, real." She showed them the corsage that had been mysteriously tied to her wrist.

"Oh Lily," said Alice, "that's awfully pretty! Where did you get it from?"

She sighed. "Take one guess."

The girls exchanged glances and then smiled at each other as they said, "James?"

"Don't refer to him by his first name. He doesn't _deserve _to be referred to by his first name, especially when he's being a certified twat," said Lily.

"I didn't know you could get certified to be a twat," Emmeline joked, "in that case Marlene should have one of those lying around somewhere."

"Oy! I heard that Vance," said Marlene, who was sitting up in her bed now looking rather irritated.

Emmeline colored. "Ooops, sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"It's impossible with all of you chattering," Marlene said, "now what's this about Potter doing something to Lily and why is it responsible for keeping me awake?"

Lily held up her wrist. "He somehow managed to get this ridiculous corsage onto my wrist and _the stupid, bloody thing talks _which is what scared me earlier and made me fall off of the bed. So if you want to be angry at someone for keeping you up be angry with Potter."

"Note to self, kill James Potter with bare hands," said Marlene.

"Not if I get to him first," said Lily and then she frowned at the corsage.

"So the flower talks you say?" asked Alice.

"Yes, it talks," said Lily.

"Well it's being rather quiet," said Alice.

"The flower would like to inform Miss Alice Prewett that it is not shy but rather it is waiting for Miss Lily Evans to speak to it so that it can deliver its very, very, important message to her," the flower spoke (in a voice that sounded mysteriously like James Potter himself) causing all of the girls to jump in surprise.

Dorcas laughed. "Well at least it didn't involve him threatening to hex first years this time."

"That does not make it alright!" Lily exclaimed. "He snuck into my dormitory, no _our dormitory _which is completely against school rules and he forced this sodding flower onto my wrist." At that point she tried to remove the offending accessory from her wrist however it stayed firmly in place, irritating her further. "It's an invasion of privacy!"

"Mr. Potter would like to inform Miss Evans that it was not an invasion of privacy, but a desperate act of love," said the flower then, "and Mr. Potter would also like to invite Miss Lily Evans to come out with him to Hogsmeade for the next weekend. He would also like to mention that if Miss Evans doesn't say yes then he might just have to jump off the astronomy tower."

"_Stupid bloody corsage," _Lily exclaimed as her friends couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. Potter would now like to inform Miss Evans that he is rather hurt that she is cursing his gift for her and would like to remind her not to be angry with him as it was her suggestion in the first place," the flower (or rather James) said.

She screwed up her face then and before any of her friends could stop her the very, very, annoyed redheaded girl stormed out of the dormitory and to the boys. She slammed open the door and what she found there was James talking into another corsage similar to her own.

"…and Mr. Potter would also like to inform Miss Evans that she is the loveliest person on earth," James was saying into the flower.

"James Potter!" Lily shouted although it was much more of a screech considering how high her volume was.

"Evans!" James greeted, smiling broadly at her. "I suppose this is where you come to agree to go out with me in person. I'm touched truly, although you could have just talked into the flower and it would have been fine."

"Potter, I demand that you take this ridiculous thing off of my wrist at once."

He laughed. "No can do. The charm we used lasts twenty-four hours I'm afraid."

Lily looked very much like her head was about to explode, and James found himself more than a little scared which was something considering that he was a Marauder. _"You mean to tell me that I am going to be stuck with this THING on my wrist for the ENTIRE DAY?" _

"Er…yes," he answered, "but you know if you just agreed to go out with me then having it on your wrist wouldn't seem so bad."

The redheaded girl let out a shriek like a banshee and made a lunge for James only she was restrained back by Sirius who had somehow managed to grab her. "Easy there Spitfire," said Sirius, holding onto her arms, "if you kill James before you get married, I don't get to be a godfather."

"Black, you are an idiot! Your friend has tried two, horrible ways to ask me out which have done nothing but make me start plotting ways to kill him. What makes you think we would ever get married?"

Sirius shrugged while grinning. "I've got an instinct about these things. Oy Prongs, if she gets this heated while she's angry just imagine what she's like in bed. That'll make for an interesting night."

James started to laugh but the disgusted look on Lily's face told him that it was the wrong move and his laugh quickly turned into a fake cough. "Right Padfoot, you shouldn't be talking about my girl that way. It's offensive."

"I'm _not _your girl Potter," Lily spat, twisting and turning as she tried to escape from Sirius's grip.

"Whatever you say Evans," said James, grinning. "But you should know there hasn't been a girl yet that's denied me. You'll come around. Just wait and see."

"Black, please let me kill him, just once," Lily begged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Once is all it takes to kill someone you know."

"I do know. That's why you should let me."

"No go," said Sirius, "now come on Evans. Let's take you back to your dormitory where you can't kill James."

"You're going to let me go then?" she asked, sounding helpful.

Sirius only smiled at her instead and before she knew it she had been tossed over his shoulder. "You've got about five minutes to get run Prongs," he called to his friend, "I think that's the longest I can hold the door to the girl's room for."

James nodded and Lily squirmed in Sirius's grip. "Black, I'm a prefect! Let me go this instant. This is sexual harassment!" Lily shouted as she beat against Sirius's back with her fists trying to get him to release her.

"On the contrary Evans it would only be sexual harassment if I were slapping you in the bum," said Sirius, "and while you do have a rather remarkable one I would rather not get pummeled by James. He doesn't look it with those sinewy arms of his but he's got quite the punch."

She let out another frustrated shriek and then she found herself being shoved into the girl's dormitory and the door closed behind her. "Black!" Lily shouted. "Open the damn door."

"Sorry, Spitfire," said Sirius in a way that sounded like he wasn't really sorry at all but amused. "Go on Prongs before she breaks the door down."

"Thanks Padfoot," said James from outside, "I'll see you later, Evans. Perhaps then you'll have reconsidered my offer."

"There will be a cold day in hell before that actually happens Potter," she snapped as she pounded her fist against the door. "Black, open up."

"What's the matter now?" Alice called from the bathroom where she was putting on her makeup.

"I believe Lily's lost it," said Emmeline, who was sitting on her bed and reviewing flashcards.

"I haven't lost it! Black's blocking the door and he won't let me kill Potter."

"Lily Evans, are you forgetting that you're a witch? Top of our class, my bum," said Marlene, "use your wand to open the door."

"It isn't locked, Marlene, it's been _blocked _by a fifteen year-old boy who unfortunately is nothing but pure muscle and my pathetic, small self cannot get the door to open because of that. There's a difference."

"Oh, shove over," said Marlene, who had been putting her shoes on, and then walked over to Lily. "Oy Black! If you don't open up the door this minute I'll kick the stuffing right out of you."

Sirius laughed from outside. "No need to make threats McKinnon. Jamesie boy managed to escape a few minutes ago."

"Then why weren't you opening the door up for Lily?" Marlene asked.

"Because I find her frustrated absolutely hilarious," Sirius said, and then the door opened. "It's like watching a bunny get angry."

Lily glared at the boy. "I can't believe you actually _carried me out of the room! _Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"You were going to kill James."

"Well, not seriously. I might have maimed him a little. If I killed him I'd go to Azkaban and I'm far too smart and pretty to wind up there," she said, "but come on! Even you have to admit that this whole thing is ridiculous. Now I have to go everywhere with this stupid flower on my wrist and deal with James talking to me all day."

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry, Spitfire, I don't know what to tell you. Just know that the harder you fight against James the more he's going to fight for you."

She stared at him. "That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Yeah well, figuring out the inner workings of Prongs and his mind is like trying to figure out the nonsense that muggle writer Shackspeare is always spewing."

"_Shakespeare," _corrected Lily, "and I happen to be able to understand him perfectly well, thank you very much."

"Oh, then you'll be perfectly fine when it comes to figuring out James," he said, musing her hair a little with his hand in a brotherly sort of gesture, "don't worry about it Spitfire. If it makes you feel any better this is probably just one of his passing fancies. James likes shiny objects. Something new will come along soon and then you'll probably be forgotten."

"So if I let him have Alice's diamond bracelet do you think he'll back off?" Lily asked.

"Hey!" said Alice, clearly offended. "You won't touch that bracelet Lily Evans! That was an anniversary present from Frank."

"Allie, he gives you an anniversary present every month. I'm certain that there will be another bracelet in there somewhere. Please? It's for my sanity."

Sirius chuckled. "No need to worry Prewett. It would take something bigger than a diamond bracelet to catch his interest anyway." His stomach rumbled then. "Oh, must be off I'm afraid. The Tank is demanding fuel."

"You've named your stomach?" said Lily, sounding incredulous.

"Course I have," he said, "I'll see you in class ladies." Then he walked off whistling to himself, leaving Lily and Alice to stare after him.

Lily groaned. _"Alice, _please, please _just kill me_. The Marauders have decided I'm their shiny, new toy. I'm not going to make it through the year."

Alice patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. "Sorry Lily, but I fully intend on marrying Frank and living happily ever after when school gets out and I can't do that if I'm in prison for killing my best friend. Besides, if I kill you, I won't have anyone to be maid of honor at my wedding."

Lily scowled. "Well who says I want to be your ruddy maid of honor anyway?"

"I do, and I'm afraid you don't have a choice," said Alice, who was now dragging her back inside the bedroom, "now come along dear. You've been standing in the hallway in your pajamas this whole time. You should get dressed."

"Oh Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, smacking her forehead with her hand. "The Marauders have seen me in my Puffy the Puffskein pajamas! I'm never going to be able to live it down." She let out a rather loud wail, and Alice patted her sympathetically again.

"Come on, go and change. Then we'll go get some breakfast and you can pretend that your eggs are James every time you stab them with your fork, alright? We'll even get them over easy so that they'll have eyes."

Lily muttered something in under her breath then about James Potter and a knife before she went to her dresser drawer and grabbed some clothes to change into. Once the girls were all dressed they headed down to the great hall where The Marauders were mysteriously absent and enjoyed a nice, quiet meal. Although Lily did stab her eggs a bit too fiercely, not that anyone stopped her.

Because, they all reasoned, it was better that she took her anger out on the eggs then James himself.

**A/N: Took me long enough. I apologize for its shortness. There was supposed to be more but for some reason I find it difficult to write lengthy fanfiction. Oh well. Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope that you continue to. Also, in case you haven't taken a look already I've got another Lily and James fic called **_**James Potter is a Dead Man **_**and a Draco and Hermione story called **_**Old Acquaintances. **_**I'd love it if you took the time to read those as well. Thanks a bunch! **

**Love n' Stars,  
>Wittyheroine <strong>


End file.
